


Links horny awakening

by GummyPlugs



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyPlugs/pseuds/GummyPlugs
Summary: Link awakes with a massive cock and a huge desire for fucking.





	Links horny awakening

Link had awakened with an aching boner. Demanding attention. Grabbing his large dick, the hero started to stroke it. Moaning loudly at how amazing it felt. Way better than any other time. Link quickly got lost in the pleasure and fantasies about all the woman he knew. When he felt a pressure built up not quite like an orgasm.

He felt his already large cock start to grow in hands. It grew longer. Too much for his two handed grip. And thicker almost too much for his hand to reach around. His balls felt fuller then ever before as he felt their weight increase. Before he could even think about the changes to his body Link came. Firing shot after shot all over his chest covering himself in cum. 

Gasping for breath Link stared at his even more massive cock than usual. He didn’t understand what the hell was going on but, he knew of this feeling growing inside of him. The need for a woman. To shove his cock into a pussy. The hero got dressed trying to hide the huge bulge in his pants. And get started on his day. 

Seemingly every girl in the castle tried not to stare at his huge cock. Blushing and quickly looking away when Link noticed. Link felt an urge to take any number of these women right then and there. Only what was left of his decency stopping him until while walking around the castle town he heard a voice. “Excuse me I’m here to deliver some milk” Turning around. He saw Mallon. The beautiful farm girl. A strong girl from all the hard work with huge tits looking like they’d give more milk then the cows. Links dick drove him towards the busty lady.

“Oh, hi Link. How’s it go…” Mallon tried to greet him. Only for Link to shove his lips against hers in a wet sloppy kiss. His tongue quickly diving down her throat to play with hers. His hands sliding down to grip at her shapely ass. Quickly backing off to allow the young girl to breath. Breathing heavily Mallon was shocked by Links sudden actions but at the same time felt a desperate need. A hot wetness growing in her pants. Link gestured towards an alley devoid of people. 

Both almost sprinting towards it. Once hidden their mouths continued their battle while their hands traveled all over each others body. Mallon feeling links muscles and to her surprise humongous dick. Link quickly grabbing at her massive tits. Squeezing and twisting them. Ripping the farm girl’s shirt open and pushing her down to her knees. Link thrusted his hardon into her face. Understanding the gesture Mallon took out his cock and put it between her tits. It was so large not even her busty tits were enough for it. 

Sucking on what poked out Mallon bounced her tits around links hard cock. Link grabbed her head and forced her his cock to the back of her throat. Using her like a sex toy as she titfucked him. With the dual forms of pleasure, it didn’t take long for link to feel the familiar pressure as he was about to cum. Without even telling the young girl Link let out his first massive load down her throat. 

Releasing her head popping his dick out of her mouth. While shot after shot of cum landed all over her face and tits. Mallon seemed to love the feeling of his cum covering her naked body. Falling back on her ass gasping for breath as her eyes begged for more. And how convenient that links still hard cock was ready to give it to her.8/8


End file.
